My Fair Lady
by MissBootjah
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Modern High School AU. Caroline organizes the school fair and goes with her boyfriend Klaus. Playing games, winning prizes, cotton candy and being stuck in a Ferris wheel.


**For the lovely Giulia who requested fluff and this is what came up. Hope it's fluffy enough for your liking!**

* * *

 **My Fair Lady**

The dark sky was illuminated by the thousands of lights that surrounded the fair. Caroline had spent hours deciding which type of lights to pick, if she should pick colors or go for a one shade and where to drape them and although everyone called her crazy nitpicking over the tiny details she had to admire her own achievement. It might have been extra work she burdened herself with but here in the dark night with Klaus by her side she could truly admire the fair in it's supposed glory and it looked pretty damn good if she said so herself.

"So what else do you want to see, love?" Klaus asked while he looked at her taking in the school's fair. They had spend quite the amount of time walking around and trying a few of the attractions but mostly Caroline had been using it as opportunities to check if everything was as she had arranged it to be.

"Shush, I'm still taking it all," she quieted him and continued observing the fair. If there was a flaw with the lights she had missed she would have to fix it now before everyone would notice. It had been her first year organizing their school's fair and she wouldn't allow mistakes.

"It's perfect, Caroline. Look at it, everyone is enjoying themselves and so should you," he grabbed her hand, slowly guiding her into the festivities and she automatically followed him. They passed the shooting range and she immediately stopped.

"Does the bullseye seem off to you?" she asked, "It's supposed to be in the centre of the path but-"

Klaus stepped in front of her, blocking the shooting range from her view and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Caroline, let the bullseye go. You've already approved it earlier today. Everything is absolutely perfect, what else could it be? You've done it all."

She tried to suppress the smile on her face and enveloped Klaus in a hug. "Thank you," she said against the crook of his neck. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he wondered, pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

"For being so preoccupied the last few weeks. Even now, here with you. I'm ruining our date."

"You're not. You caring about these things is only one of the many reasons I love you," he told her and she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Besides, you're incredible hot when you boss everyone around."

Caroline blushed slightly but moved closer to him, their chests touching, "I thought you said I was always hot?"

"You are. I just have some favorite moment of yours," Klaus growled out and tried to capture her lips with his. She shifted her face slightly and his lips grazed over her cheek instead.

"Oh no," she chuckled, "I've worked hard on this fair and like you said: I deserve to enjoy it. Not that I won't enjoy making out with you, but you're very distracting. So we won't leave until we did something fun," when he shot her an insinuating look she scowled at him, "Something fun from the fair!"

He laughed and pressed a kiss at her knuckles, "What did you have in mind, love?"

"Oh," she jumped in the air excited. "I picked out some cute plushies to win at the games. You could win one for me. But I want a big one!" she considered her options for a moment, "Maybe the bear? Or the wolf, or no- I know it! I want the unicorn! Follow me," she half dragged him to the stand where he could win her a prize and he obediently followed. He would follow her everywhere and they both knew it.

"One game," she excitedly called over to Matt who was running the stand. He came back with three balls and laid them before Klaus, pointing at the pricelist that hung beside him. He handed Matt the money and grabbed the first ball, feeling the weight in his hands before he threw it at the cans.

Caroline looked at the stack of cans in expectation and saw several of them fall on the ground after the impact but the lower ones and one of the second level were still standing. She hopped on the bar of the stand, waiting till he knocked of all cans and clapped happily when the second throw managed to knock the remaining off.

"Matt!" she yelled over, "We won," her legs kicked against the stand and Klaus walked over to her, standing in between her legs. "My hero," she laughed and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Anything for you," he said and pressed another kiss to her lips while Matt laid a prize next to them. He noticed the small plushy and shoved it back to him. "We want the unicorn," he corrected and frowned when Matt shook his head.

"You're going to have to knock all cans off with only one ball for that," Matt explained and looked over at Caroline, "Boss' rules."

Klaus sighed and looked at Caroline who looked away guiltily, "Sorry, forget about that. But its okay- you can just try again."

He nodded and grabbed his remaining ball, moving to a new stack of cans until he was stopped by Matt again. "Sorry you're going to have to buy a new round, you've finished yours already."

"But I still have one ball left," Klaus protested but Matt shook his head and looked over to Caroline for a moment.

Klaus looked at his girlfriend who looked away, "Let me guess, boss' rule?" Matt nodded while he rearranged the cans that Klaus had knocked over. "You're running a tight ship," Klaus commented while he laid down the money for the new set of balls. He noticed the way she beamed at the compliment as she should, she took pride in her work and he admired that about her.

The second Matt moved away he threw the balls but missed his target completely this time. Instead of trying again he laid down money again for a new set.

Caroline was sitting on the edge of the bar, wincing when Klaus missed or when he had left only one can standing. After a couple of rounds she hopped of the bar. "I'm going to get some cotton candy," she pressed a kiss against his lips and looked at the ball in his hand. "Maybe it helps if I'm not hovering next to you."

He smiled and responded to her kiss, "I doubt it. You're the only cheerleader I want on my side."

"You only say that because you like the outfit," she joked and jumped away when he tried to wrap his arms around her. "Now go win me that unicorn!" she ordered and ran over to the candy booth.

* * *

When she came back with the cotton candy in hand, Matt noticed her first. He shook his head, indicating that Klaus still hadn't won her prize for her and she couldn't believe he was still trying for her.

She sneaked up behind him, pulling a piece of her cotton candy and putting her arm in front of his face, putting the cotton candy right in front of him. She could feel his lips snag the piece from between her grasp, his lips and tongue moving over her finger tips before he pulled back, enjoying the sweets she had given him.

"I hope you're my girlfriend or she's going to be very mad at me," he said while he turned around and laughed at the sight that greeted him.

Caroline had hid her face behind the giant cotton candy, and she peeked from behind it with a grin on her face, "Don't worry, you're safe," she joked and grabbed a piece for herself, moaning when the texture hit her tongue. "Mmmh I forgot how much I love cotton candy," she said while she jumped back on the stand.

"Careful love, you're making it very hard to focus on the cans here," Klaus growled when he noticed her tongue peek out to lick some remaining cotton candy from the corner of her lips.

"See it as motivation," she explained. "I could be making these sounds for a whole bunch of other reasons but you can't go to a fair without winning a prize so we're staying."

"Well then maybe you should try it, love," Klaus said while he grabbed the cotton candy from her hands. "I could use a little break."

She shrugged and accepted the new balls that Matt had already put in front of her. "It's your money," she reminded him but took her aim anyway. The ball hit the lowest cans and she winced when she didn't manage to hit them all. Two cans on top of each other remained and she turned around disappointed until she noticed how the lowest one was moving slightly to the side. With a large sound they fell from the platform and she jumped in the air in surprise, clapping her hands together.

"OMG," she cheered and glanced at her boyfriend who looked at her with something akin to surprise and pride in his eyes. "I can't believe I did it."

Matt came over with the giant unicorn plushy in his arms and shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Don't pretend I didn't see you practice all games a hundred times to check if they worked properly," he whispered to her while she gave her the plushy.

She put her finger to her lips in a hush motion and accepted her unicorn before she turned back to Klaus. "Thank you," she grinned as she threw her arms around him with the plushy in hand.

"You're the one that won it, love. I didn't do anything."

"Only because you handed me your round. You would have won eventually," she teased and kissed him softly, "Besides you still continued trying and I love you for it."

He didn't reply, instead he pulled her even closer and initiated the next kiss. His lips moved urgently against her, trying to convey how much she meant to him in his kiss but reluctantly pulled away when he felt someone walk past them. They were still in a school controlled space.

"You know," Caroline said with a smirk, "We can go home now. My mom isn't home for another couple of hours and I do believe we have some lost time to make up for."

Reluctantly he shook his head, "There's still one stop we have to make before you can leave," he told her and pointed her in the direction of the Ferris wheel. You have to see it from above."

Her smile grew and she nodded eagerly while accepting the cotton candy that he returned to her. In the dark with all the lights the view should be spectacular and a quiet voice in the back of her mind reminded her that it would be a perfect location to check if any of the lights were defective.

The moved through the crowd, Caroline guiding their path to the Ferris wheel and she paused when she noticed the line while taking the final bites of her sweet. She turned to Klaus, ready to wait until it was their turn but he moved them easily past the line.

"There are a few benefits to being in charge, love," he whispered and she shivered at the feeling of his warm breath in her neck. "You can easily cut a line," he told her while they were directed to a cart and Klaus handed the guy some cash for the ride.

While the Ferris wheel turned Caroline took in the sights around her, she marveled at the beauty of the little town from above and looked over the fair. It looked pretty good and she let out a relieved breath; she had done well.

She could feel Klaus eyes on her while she looked over the sights and she turned to him when their cart stopped at the top. He looked at her mesmerized and she let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"Something beautiful."

"Stop lying," she said while a blush crept up over her face.

"You can ask anyone out there and they will confirm that I'm not lying," after an afterthought he added, "But please don't, I like to think I'm the only one seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy with what you accomplished. There's a light in your eyes that take over and one that I can't wait to draw when I get home."

She was curious to what it was he was seeing when he looked at her, "You have to show me when it's done."

"Of course I will. You're the only one that gets to see my work."

She laughed, "Well considering one of them is a nude of me, I can't say I mind that very much."

"I will guard that one with my life. No one will ever see it," he assured her and she smiled. She knew he spoke the truth.

She moved closer and kissed him slowly, showing him how much she loved him when he eagerly responded. He moved over her and their cart rocked a bit and she let out a chuckle, "So much for being subtle," she told him and looked down to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

She didn't notice anyone but realized they hadn't moved since they had stopped a couple of minutes ago. Too long. She pushed Klaus off and groaned, "Oh please don't tell me he's slacking. He's supposed to let the Ferris wheel only pause for a short moment, not this long!" When she was down she would have to have a word with the guy.

Klaus chuckled next to her and she looked up, "It's not funny!"

"It's alright, love, he's just doing what he's paid for."

"It's a school fair. We do it voluntarily," she reminded him as he shook his head.

"Maybe you do, but I might have paid him to give us some extra time," he said and moved in to kiss her again.

She moved into the kiss, allowing him control over it before she interrupted it, "How much time?"

"Another minute or two," he told her and she looked down disappointed. "Not enough time for you?" he teased.

"Not for what I had in mind," she breathed out and kissed him again; biting his lip while she pulled back, "Guess we'll have to wait till we get home."

"You're evil," he told her and pulled her on his lap, stroking her side while he pressed kisses in her neck.

"You love me like this," she told him while she let out a moan when he hit a sensitive spot.

"I love you every way," he told her and met her lips again.

She sighed into the kiss. He always knew the perfect thing to say to her. When the cart moved, she squealed at the movement, quickly sliding of his lap.

They went back down and he smirked, "Guess we'll be going to your place now."

"Finally," she breathed out and almost jumped out of the cart when it got down, quickly grabbing her unicorn plushy. She loved his gesture and although the top of the Ferris wheel was a great place, she could think of some places she would rather be with him right now.

Because no matter how much she could stress about the fair, it had gone well and Klaus was her top one distraction. He made her calm down but didn't hold her down when she was concerned about something either. She could be herself around him and he around her and she wanted to show him how much exactly she appreciated him.

* * *

 **So I've never written something focussed on fluff alone so this was a new experience to say but a fun one non the less.**

 **If you like it, let me know. Takes a little time, means a lot.**


End file.
